The Master (Doctor Who)
The Master is a renegade Time Lord from the Doctor Who universe, a frequent adversary of its Anchor, and on very rare occasions ally. Description The Master tends to appear in the form of humanoid causasian males, with a preference for dark clothing, as belies his sinister nature. One of his incarnations is distinguished by being female, another by being an animated corpse. History Much like the Doctor, the Master ran away from his home planet of Gallifrey in part due to dissatisfaction with the planet's isolated nature, but also due to his growing insanity and megalomania, not helped by an implanted signal in his head from many centuries ahead in his own timeline. His greater history between that point and his arrival on the planet Earth are unknown, but by that point he had spent all of his regenerations. He spent the next several years bedeviling his old friend the Doctor with a variety of attempts to take over the world, before vanishing for some time. The next time he reappeared, his body had decayed, and he spent much time attempting to acquire a new body. Once that was done, he resumed his attempts to ruin the Doctor's life. The Master eventually died, being absorbed into the heart of the Doctor's TARDIS, only to be eventually resurrected by the Time Lords to serve them in the Last Great Time War. When the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform, the Master fled to the end of time and disguised himself as a human, only to regain his original personality when the Doctor appeared by freak chance. At some point during the Loops, the Master began Looping, but decided to keep his status a secret. Whatever he does beyond that is anyone's guess, but with the Master's prior history, whatever it is will not bode well for all at large. For the most part, the Master seemed content to remain low. Only a few Loopers recognised them as a Looper, and only a few knew exactly who they were. The latter incident was because after one visit to that bizarre Loop, the Master was driven to a massive burst of pyromania, destroying the entire town. As a punishment, the Master was sent to the Telietubbies Loop, which surprisingly they enjoyed. On a later occasion, as Harold Saxon, prime minister of Great Britain, the Master's schemes were foiled by a combination of UNIT and Lex Luthor, who recognised him immediately and subdued him. In a later Loop, the Mistress Awoke as Mitzi Clay, a Spark. The Mistress' deeds in the strange and daunting Girl Genius Loop remain undocumented, but it likely did not bode well for any involved. Abilities Time Lord Genius: Regardless of the Master's negative traits, he/she is undoubtedly a genius on par, if not exceeding, the Doctor. In one instance, a version of the Master was capable of creating a computer from simple foodstuffs. The Loops undoubtedly have granted him/her a chance to increase these skills. Endurance: Regardless of the circumstances thrown at him/her, the Master always endures, even if said circumstances are dying. The Master always eventually returns and thrives. Regeneration: Much like the Doctor, the Master is capable of regeneration, though all evidence suggest he/she is much more cavalier about using it, and it has little to no effect on the Master's basic traits. Hypnotism: The Master has a noted command of hypnotism, using it on the weak-minded with impunity, to such an extent that the effected don't realize they are being manipulated. Weaknesses Egotism: The Master has a healthy opinion of him/herself, and refuses to allow him/herself to die if it can possibly be avoided. It also means a tendency to make him/herself known even when the situation might call for a low profile. Amazingly, the Loops seem to have dulled this aspect. Insanity: Regardless of the Master's other traits, he/she is undoubtedly insane. Exactly how insane is a matter of no small debate, and it varies by regeneration, but the fact remains that the insanity itself exists, and severely hampers his/her effectiveness. Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Whoniverse